Guilty
by Helix3942
Summary: Danny finally will tell Sam her true feeligs, but how he will react when he know all that Sam do to express her love? This one go for someone, a response of that day and the next. DannyXSam. I don't own Danny Phantom.
1. Guilty

I left her alone, there...in a corner of the school.

She gave me the keys of her heart, I was feeling great, but at the same time terrible...why...why I was feeling like that...why...why after I heard that words that I thought I won't heard never...why...maybe...because I make her suffer.

But not a physical suffer nor a suffer that you can say you are well to continue soon, a pain that can make you kill yourself, all because me...because of my clueless, why...why I have to be clueless? why? This only make persons I want get hurted...by me.

In that moment I left her alone, I was going to my hause, I try to act normal, same face, eyes, expression, moves, all, I ate, do homework, all normaly, like another boring day.

I wait the perfect moment I can be alone.

That moment arrive, as soon as I knew I'm alone, I got up to the roof, a especial place for me, a place I can think clearly, with the only sound of the wind in my face.

I got up, sit, then one by one, the tears fell, I started to cry why?! All of my clueless, why?! Why I was crying at this moment? When it have to be one of the most happy moments of my life.

But why I didn't tell her my true fellings, maybe I can't, I was scared, but why I was scared?...Maybe now I know she do, look, and say everything only for me...maybe for that...she make the impossible and I even notice anything! The only thing I can say: "I don't know."...Stupid.

Now what? She maybe now hate me, maybe she won't go to school tomorrow...maybe I can't say her my true fellings never.


	2. Sorry-Confession

Finally tomorrow...but I don't see her...I was right...I was.

Wait a moment...there she is!...at least I can say to her!...But how now what, I wish I wasn't a clueless! I supose that I'll wait till end of school.

Classes, classes, calsses, boring classes...please time can you go faster!

It's now recess time, uncomfortable because I can say to her my true feelings...but now I can't...I need more time.

Classes, classes, classes! Why time you like to bother me?! I didn't do anything wrong...Do I?...Maybe yes, but I'll fix it.

Finally I'm getting out of my last class, but now where she is...don't tell me she have already leave school...There she is, in her locker...but now I'm scared again...Why?

Well it's now or never, but how? Maybe with a "Hello".

Great she answer me, now..."Can I talk with you?".

Perfect, she answer yes, but I want a private place...um...the history classroom is alone.

Ok now it's only she and me..."Sorry".

"For what?"..."Of yesterday".

"Why?"...um..."For lying".

"Lying?"...obviusly for me..."For what I tell you yesterday".

"What?"..."Yes the fact is that..."...Ah! Why is so difucult to me to only say I love you?!

"What?"..."That..."...Stupid brain and mouth the responsible of this!

"What?"..."I...I love you!" I close my eyes.

I can't see anything, I was nervous, scared of what can happen. A big silence. I opened one eye then the other, What? Is she really smiling, of what I said, really? What? When? How? Are we taking our hands? Really? Please tell me I won't woke up, that is only a dream, please tell me it isn't, that is really happening, but...it feel like one. Now hugging? Ok Is this the best dream ever!, I hope not, or Is the best day of my life! I wish this moment never end, but I know it will end, by a calling, by someone, I don't know, but I wish don't.

What? I hear a keys...the prefect?!...yes!...No why?!

She is looking for me, I have to go, but at least I know now I don't let her alone...well, not to much.

Now it's friday, I can't see her in two days, but at least I can chat with her.

Definitively...THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE EVER!

* * *

_**This go for that special person, and for that two little...persons?...who help me with this and for other many things, thank you N and D, thank you for all you have done for me.**_


End file.
